Journey To Uranus Episode 1: Journey To Uranus
:Not to be confused with the game in which this episode takes place, Pocket God: Journey To Uranus Journey To Uranus is the first episode of the sequel/spin-off to Pocket God, Pocket God: Journey To Uranus. It was the first release of the game (and thus not an update like the other episodes) and was released on December 16th, 2010. Overview Some of the features not included on planets include tossing Pygmies into orbit around planets, burning them up in the Sun, and exploring gravity wells and wormholes. The picture below is the summary of the first episode and the following is a list of features that were introduced when the app was released. The theme of this app is based on Pocket God being a god game, so the planets are all named after the Roman gods and each planet is themed with the Roman god in mind. Earth, the first planet, is a reinterpretation of the original Sand Island in Pocket God. Uranus in the Roman god of the sky, so there is an interpretation of what a sky island and mini-game would look like. Because this episode (and the two after it) was designed for iPad only, the interactivity focuses on the iPad's strengths, like the bigger screen and the multi-touch features. The space setting explores ideas that weren't possible with Earth's gravity in real life. Planets, Stars, and Areas The first episode of Journey To Uranus added these areas: Space If you drag a Pygmy past the Sky, they will enter Space where they can float around and then visit other planets. If a Pygmy goes to a planet, they will enter the atmosphere (see image below) and then can explore the new environment and new mini-game. You can explore the Solar System with the Pygmies and burn them up against the Sun. The mini-game is A-Hole in Time. Earth Earth is a reinterpretation of the Sand Island in the Pocket God World. However, it is has many more 3D elements, is larger, and is rounder. The ocean is different and extends for miles, as well as reinterpretation of the Coconut Tree, Sand Island Statue, and the Volcano in the distance. For example, the Volcano is shorter than in the original game, and the Sand Island Statue only requires two taps to make the pygmies vaporize. The mini-game here is Volcano Blast. Uranus Uranus is portrayed as three large chunks of rock floating on the sky along with three vertical, cone-shaped fluffy white clouds. There are two crescent moons on the left side and the lower part of the sky is pinkish for the sunset while the high sky is blue. The mini-game is Dragons on Uranus. Sun The Sun can only be interacted with in Space. It can be used to burn Pygmies against. Mini-Games The following mini-games were added: * Volcano Blast on Earth - Appease the Volcano God by flicking Pygmies into multiple volcanos * Dragons on Uranus on Uranus - Battle the Red Dragons on Uranus with your Pygmy-mounted Green Dragon * A-Hole in Time in Space - Be sucked in Neeboo's saucer and battle Evil Robots from another dimensions by firing Pygmies Trivia * This is the first episode to introduce more than one planet at a time. * You can flick more than one pygmy at the same time, if two or more are too close to each other that a pygmy can cover the other. Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Episodes Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus